


And You I'll Love Till My Dying Day

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Betrayal, Consent Issues, Death, F/F, F/M, Hale Fire AU, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Trigger Warning: Abandonment Issues, Trigger Warning: Implied Rape, Trigger Warning: Miscarriage, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence, Werewolf!Stiles, beta!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale pack has fallen, and Laura has no choice but to seek the help of her mothers' mysterious Red. </p><p>A pack means protection, but for Derek it may well mean the loss of his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Laura] For You My Brother

The Hale pack has fallen.

There is only charred wood and ash to the visible eye, but Laura doesn’t need to try and smell past it when ever breath smells of blood, tears, and pack. Her family is dead. Their ashes lie buried in the ruble that’s become of their once grand home. Every second that passes, she can almost feel every fond memory slip away to be replaced by the sound of their screams. The cries for help from her younger siblings and cousins, not even old enough to shift yet, had died down first after likely succumbing to the smoke. Laura thinks her mothers roar of rage as she’d watched her pack die around her, unable to help them would ring in her ears for years to come.

She’s twenty-four and an alpha. Her body thrums with a foreign energy that only serves to remind her of her mother. It’s this and Derek’s submission that let’s her know her family is truly lost to her.

They have to leave Beacon Hills. There’s no reassurance that the hunters won’t be back to make sure they’ve put an end to one of the great bloodlines. Laura wants to fight them. Her body’s wound tight with loss and anger, and she’s been unable to sleep in the last three days since the night of the fire. The cops are looking into finding the culprits, but Laura knows they won’t find anything. The Hale fire will become just another unsolved case, and they need to leave before word reaches the hunters that two hales have survived.

She’s left instructions for the house to be knocked down, for the scorched earth beneath the ruble to be covered in flowers and the rose bushes her mother adored. Laura knows that while she’s leaving Beacon Hills behind now, they’ll come back one day to pay their proper respects. They have friends here, people that Laura trusts to make sure this memorial for her family is taken care of while she can’t be here to oversee it.

 

 

 

 

 

Derek is waiting at the airport for her, one hand in Kate’s. He’s holding a black, duffel bag over one shoulder, and Kate has a wheeled, carry on bag beside her. Laura has her own duffel bag gripped tight in one hand, a red one with the insignia for the Beacon Hills High School track team on it. She can see the exact moment Derek catches her scent from the way he’s unable to hide a pained grimace. She walks past him, tickets in hand for their flight to New York without a word.

 

 

 

 

 

New York is terrifying. Everything is bright and loud, and too noisy. They’ve only been in their hotel an hour after checking in before Laura wants to bang her head against the tacky wallpapered walls and leave. It’s unnatural, she thinks, for any being with ears to be in such a place. There’s just so much noise and it never seems to stop. The couple in the room below them is arguing about what pizza to order for lunch, but they’re screaming at each other in about three different languages. She only manages to understand ‘pizza’ and ‘lunch’ with an absurd clarity that she gives a little huffed laugh before grabbing her bag and heading into the shower. She needs to think, and even while the world becomes one horribly foreign oppressing giant around her, she needs to plan, and fight back to reclaim her spot in it.

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a reason why New York is detrimental, and that reason is a person who her mother only ever referred to as Red. Her mother’s stories about her own life growing up are filled with references to a Red character that saved her on occasion, and was like the younger brother she’d never had a chance to meet due to a miscarriage. From what Laura has pieced together, the two were six years apart. They’d both grown up in Beacon Hills, but Red a year before Laura’s parents had met. He’d settled down in New York, joined a pack for which he’d eventually become alpha, and would send letters twice a year with no return address. He’d be thirty-eight now, and Laura hopes that she’ll be able to survive in this city long enough to find him. 


	2. [Red] Ash Is Troubles' Siren

Red is quite the fitting name.

He’s knocking on the door to a shady looking hotel in Brooklyn after Boyd informed him two unknown werewolfs had touched down at La Guardia airport yesterday afternoon. Normally, he’d have sent a beta or two to see what business their guests had in his territory, but it had been at least a month since anything remotely exciting had occurred in New York. It was unsettling, and unheard of considering the number of supernatural creatures that dwelled in the city. Even the trolls had stayed out of central park, where they liked to dwell in the shadows of bridges and spook joggers. Everyone was behaving a little _too_ well for his tastes.

The door opened just enough for a woman’s face to appear in the crack, and the scent that drifted out into the hallway made him growl. The woman stiffened immediately, the door inching forward in her attempt to shut it, but he merely smacked his hand against the weak wood and held it open. Beneath this woman’s scent, the distinctly acrid smell of ash – werewolf ash – was chocking. Whoever this woman was, she’d recently been around the ash remains of werewolves.

“I apologize. Your scent caught me unaware.”

The female’s eyes flashed red, a wordless threat.

Interesting. A female alpha was not anything new, but for her to be traveling with just the one beta was suspicious. He let his eyes bleed red, and smiled at her, the combination coming out less than friendly. It didn’t seem like she was here to fight him for the territory, but he’d faced a lot of werewolves in his lifetime to know better than to let his guard down. “I’ve heard you’re new in the city, and I’ve come to welcome you and make sure you’re aware of the rules.”

“You’re with the New York pack?”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “yes, I am. You are aware then that you are infringing in another packs territory without the alphas permission. Usually this would be punishable by death-“

“Wait!” The door swung open then, and he stopped talking, blinking in surprise when she reached out as if to grab him and took a step back watching her hand grasp at air. “Wait, just wait, please. I didn’t mean any disrespect. I’m not here- I mean I, fuck, I’m here to find someone.”

There was no skip to insinuate she was lying, and he stepped forward again, eyes narrowing. “To find someone?”

She sagged against the door, one hand wrapping around the bicep of her other arm in a defensive stance. She bit at her lip, looking indecisive. “Do you know someone that goes by the name Red?”

“… I do, what of him?”

Immediately, her demeanor changed. She stood straight, hand curling around the doorknob and he could distinctly hear the sound of the metal being warped under the strength of her grip. “I need to talk to him. It’s urgent. My mother, she…. I just-“

His mouth went dry, the red receding from his eyes to leave dull amber. “Talia?” He whispered.

It was enough. The girl flinched, as if struck. “Why do you- You’re him, aren’t you?”

He nodded; not trusting himself to speak when just swallowing was hard around the lump of fear in his throat.

“Please, come in. There’s a lot we need to discuss.” She stepped back to let him through, and he dropped into the nearest chair, back ramrod straight and eyes locked over the woman’s shoulder not quite able to look at her now that he knew who she was.

He’d left Beacon Hills more than ten years ago. While he’d been unable to cut all contact with Talia like he’d meant to after she’d declined to leave with him, he’d made it impossible for her to contact him. As much distance as he’d put between them, he’d made sure to always know whether she was doing well. It kept his mind at peace, and in the long run made it easier to move on. At least, for a while it had.

“My mother… my pack… they’re all….” Her face scrunched, and her eyes took on a wet sheen that when blinked away left wet tracks down her pale cheeks.

_Beneath this woman’s scent, the distinctly acrid smell of ash – werewolf ash – was chocking._

He wouldn’t make her say what they both knew. “Who is responsible?” He gripped the rim of the table; one wrong move and his hands would splinter the cheap wood.

“Hunters.” More tears slid down her cheek, which she wiped away at roughly, almost angrily as she continued. “I didn’t know they were in town. I’m not sure she knew either.”

Guilt, so intense and sudden that it knocked the breath out of him and made his features flicker into those of the wolves. His claws scratched at the surface of the table, leaving behind jagged streaks. His fangs cut into the flesh of his lips, and he felt the warm blood trickle down his chin.

The woman sat still in her chair, the white of her eyes was red from crying, but her brown eyes had bled red at the first sign of his wolf rising.

Seeing the alpha red in her eyes is like a punch to the gut. This woman is Laura Hale, Talia’s oldest daughter, and with her mother dead the role of alpha of the Hale pack has fallen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be from a different characters point of view.


End file.
